All I'm Asking
by viskiprinceza
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts after the war only things are not as they once were. His best friend needs put back together, new grudges have been formed, old enemies have become friends, and learns about Severus Snape biggest secret. Add in a meddling Ministry and a couple of angry red heads, it may be Harrys hardest year yet. (rewrite of Cover Your Tracks)
1. Life Lessons Learned The Hard Way

Severus Snape sat in his study wondering when life had become so complicate. He supposed it was the day he had called Lily Evans a mudblood. Everything did seem to go down hill from there, although one could argue his problems started the day he joined Voldemort. Really, what had he been thinking following a man (who was barely even human) who was a half blood yet declared on anyone who wasn't the purest of the pure. No, he supposed things became complicated the day he told Voldemort about the prophesy. Because that of course led the mad man to kill the first person Severus had ever loved. No, it all started the day Severus Snape found the daughter of James and Lily Potter in their blown apart house and decided to raise her as his own.

And now he realized just how complicated things had gotten. The war was over and the Dark Lord was dead. This meant that his daughter would be transferring from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts for her final year of schooling. This meant that the secrets he had been holding in for 16 years would now have to be told. He only hoped the house would survive.

As he was thinking about what he was going to say he heard the floo and moments later his daughter stepped out having returned from her shopping trip with Narcissa Malfoy.

"Cassie, can you come in here for a moment please?"

"Yeah dad, what is it?"

Severus took a moment to look at his daughter. He was glad that she looked nothing like James. She was a miniature Lily in every way except for her hair. Somehow she had ended up a blonde.

With a sigh he launched into his story. He told her everything, from telling Voldemort the prophesy to going to the Potters destroyed home. He told he of the lies he had told her entire life (and before that even). In the end he expected her to be angry. She had been a death eater for the simply fact that it was expected of her and unavoidable. Not that he hadnt tried. he had expected her to scream and cry and destroy his study as she had once before during one for her tantrums. What he hadn't expected was the look in her eyes as she turned and walked to the floo. The look he had never wanted to see.

He waited five minutes before flooing directly to Lucius Malfoy's study. No doubt his daughter had run to her godmother, or her boyfriend.


	2. Last Night For a Table of Two

Harry Potter had never felt so lost. Dumbledore had just left Grimmauld Place and as usual Harry felt confused. He had a sister. A sister who was being raised by Severus Snape. A sister who had technically been a Death Eater. She hadn't been involved in any of it, Dumbledore had said. It was more to keep her safe than anything. She went to school in France which meant that she had been pretty sheltered from it all. But as it stood Harry Potter had a sister who had no idea that she was his sister. A sister who would be starting her final year of school at Hogwarts. Because of the war everyone would be repeating the previous year, which meant she would be in the same year as Harry because her schooling hadn't been interrupted. So tomorrow he would leave 12 Grimmauld Place and would hopefully get to meet his sister for the first time.

In the mean time he had a lot of things that he needed to think about. First on his agenda was to get Hermione out of her room so they could go get their books. She had been shut up there for days and he was starting to worry.

After the war they went straight to Australia to get her parents only to find they the Death Eaters had found them after all. Hermione was devastated over her loss and the fact that her parents had died without even knowing she existed. Harry was just glad she had agreed to go back to school. She had even been made Head Girl.

Almost as if he had known Harrys intentions, Kreacher came into the kitchen and informed him that Hermione was in the library. Getting up he made his was to her favorite spot in the house. He walked into the library and sat down on the chair across from her, taking a moment to look at the woman that was his best friend.

"Hermione?"

After a moment she raised her head from the book she was reading and waited for him to continue.

"Do you think you would be up to going and getting our things for school? If not I could always send Kreacher." He was really hoping she would agree. But also knew there was a very good possibility that he would be sending his house elf to do the shopping for them.

Hermione nodded her head once and he knew that was as much of an answer as he was going to get out of her. The only time he heard her voice anymore was when she was screaming in her sleep. It would seem that the world had been as against her as it had been against Harry.

Without a word Harry got up to retrieve her jacket and took her hand leading her out of the house.


	3. Bear

"Cassie will you please open the door and talk to me? You cant just show up, lock yourself in my room and not tell me what is going on." Draco said through the door. He was currently sitting with is back against his bedroom door trying to figure out why his girlfriend had come running out of the floo and then proceed to lock herself in his room with no explanation. He was considering going to get his broom and fly through the balcony door when he heard a click and felt himself fall backwards.

"About time.' Draco said getting up off the floor and walking into his room.

"Will you please tell me what this is all about." He said walking over to his girlfriend who was currently looking at a picture of them that had been sitting on the mantle of his fireplace.

"Potter... turns out he's my brother." Cassie told his without looking up.

Stunned Draco took the picture out of her and and tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him.

"What do you mean Potter is your brother."

"Dad... he told me that a week after I was born the Dark Lord came to kill Potter. Because his parents had fought against him, the Dark Lord killed them and then tried to kill Harry. No one knew that I had been born, I was a month early, so I guess he didnt bother to check the other rooms in the house. Dad told me that he went to the house because he regretted what he had done. He found me and took me home. His wife had died giving birth to their daughter so no one ever questioned him about me."

"And he never told you..."

"To keep me safe. He said Potter didnt know either but he assumes the headmaster has told him by now. I would have been the Dark Lords greatest weapon."

"So what are you going to do now?" Draco knew that Cassie had always wanted siblings. Even though they had grown up together they always knew that they would marry meaning Draco could never fill that void. They had been betrothed since she was six months old and Draco knew that he had fallen in love with her when he was 3.

"Now I am going to hide out in your room until I work up the courage to apologize to my father for the way I acted. And tomorrow I am going to go to school with you for the very first time."

The smile on her face let Draco know just how much it meant to her that she would finally be at Hogwarts with Draco. While he understood why she went to school in France it never made the end of summer any easier.

It wasnt long after that they heard a knock on Draco's door.

"Cassie princess, your father is here and would like to speak to you. Please just come down and give him a chance to explain."

Draco was always surprised at the way his father spoke to Cassie. Despite the fact that she was a half blood Lucius Malfoy was always the first to say that Cassiopeia Lillian Snape was the perfect match for his son.

* * *

><p>"Draco come on were going to miss the train." Cassie said grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him through the barrier and onto the platform. Once through Draco grabbed her around the waist and swung her around in a circle.<p>

"Come on can we get on the train please." Cassie said laughing.

"Yeah but we'd better say goodbye to my parents first. You know how my mother gets." Draco said pulling her towards his parents.

After saying goodbye to Draco's parents and promising to write Draco and Cassie got on the train and went to find his friends.

Entering a compartment full of Slytherins Draco saw a blur of dark hair followed by a loud screech that sounded similar to Cassie's name.

"Pansy," Cassie said laughing as she hugged her friend "I think you just caused Draco to go deaf with that scream.

"Well now he fits that saying. What is it dumb, deaf, and blind." Blaise said with a smirk as he came over to great the couple.

"Very funny mate. I must be dumb if I hang around with you." Draco said to his best friend while laughing.

"Yeah yeah. Except you've been M.I.A. all summer. Couldn't send her off shopping with Pansy to make time for your oldest friend I take it." Blaise said with a laugh.

"Course not." Draco said getting serious all of a sudden. "I wasn't letting her out of my sight."

The group continued catching up and filling Cassie in on the on goings at Hogwarts for the rest of the train ride.


	4. AN

As some of you may have noticed there was randomly a character named sophie... that was my mistake when i was taking the content from the story i had previously uploaded called cover your tracks. I had gone through and changed the name i just forgot to switch the chapters.

I apologize for any confusion and have learned not to upload at 3 in the morning from now on because major things get missed.


End file.
